


six weasley siblings and a childhood

by softlikethesunset



Series: six weasley siblings [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: bill's a good big brother, fred wears rabbit slippers, i'm back at it again with the emotional pain, like a lot, peppermints and peanut butter cups, the weasley siblings all love fred, yay gnomes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlikethesunset/pseuds/softlikethesunset
Summary: six weasley siblings, and they all loved fred.disclaimer: i own the hp series. jkr can choke on her breakfast cereal, she doesn't deserve any of these characters.
Relationships: weasley siblings yay
Series: six weasley siblings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989868
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. peppermints and peanut butter cups

Bill Weasley loves peppermints.

He’s loved them since he was three- the first time his parents took him and his brother Charlie to the Muggle candy shoppe in Ottery St. Catchpole.

His parents didn’t have much money to spare, but once a year, they took their kids to the store to get a sweet from the penny candy section.

This particular year, they were going on his brother Percy’s 7th birthday, August 22nd, 1983.

As usual, Bill headed straight for the peppermints.

Charlie always went for the strawberry-flavored hard candies.

Percy’s favorites were the dark chocolate squares.

George used his penny for a grape lolly.

Fred liked the peanut butter cups.

Ron ate so many jellybeans his teeth turned rainbow.

And Ginny was only two, but she loved the licorice.

When Bill walked up to the counter to pay for his candy, the shopkeeper smiled at him before handing the penny back to him.

“Keep it, lad. Peppermint’s on the house.”

Bill’s eyes shone. “Really?”

The man smiled. “Of course. I’m in a good mood today. But you have to promise to spread the kindness. Give the kind to someone else, to make them happy.” He leaned over the counter, a smile on his face. 

“Think you can do that for me?”

Bill nodded, his chest puffed out proudly. “I know I can, mister.”

“Then go do it.” The shopkeeper said.

As they were walking back home, each child’s candy pressed into their fingers, Fred fell into step besides Bill.

“Bill, can you tell me about Hogwarts again?”

Bill had just gotten back from his second year at Hogwarts, and Fred had been so excited to hear all about it.

Fred was only five, but the stories Bill told about Hogwarts were his favorite.

“Are you sure you want to hear about it again? You might get bored of it eventually.” 

Fred shook his head. “No way, Billie. I want to hear about the Quidditch pitch, an’ the dorms, an’ your favorite teachers..”

They were passing Main Street now, and Bill pulled his peppermint from his pocket.

“Well, there is this one teacher, he teaches Charms. His name’s Professor Flitwick. He’s about yay big,” He patted Fred’s head, and his brother giggled. “And about yay smart.” Bill stretched his hand above his head.

Fred mimicked him. “Yay smart?” 

The half-eaten peanut butter cup in Fred’s hand fell to the ground, and Fred stared at the dirt.

“Uh-oh.” He whispered. “Yay small.” He said, crouching to the ground and hovering his hand over the candy.

Fred looked up, and his eyes were full of tears. 

“My peanut cup is yay small, Billie.” A tear fell down his cheek, his lip trembling.

Bill frowned, and leaned down to Fred’s eye level, pressing his peppermint into his brother’s hand. “Here, Fred. You can have my candy.”

Fred wrapped his arms around Bill’s neck. “Thanks, Bill.”

Later, when Bill was studying in his room, a slip of paper slid under the door.

He picked it up, examining a messy scrawl of words written on the paper.

_ Dear Billie, _

_ Thank you for the peppymint. You’re the best brother eva, but don’t tell Charlie i told you. _

_ Wuv, _

_ Fred _

Bill smiled to himself, and tacked the paper onto his wall, amongst moving photos of him and his siblings.

He would never take it down.


	2. de-gnoming gardens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> charlie weasley hates gnomes.

Charlie Weasley despises gnomes.

Bill always got out of de-gnoming- claimed he had prefect duties or something to attend to.

Charlie didn’t get how you could have prefect duties over summer break, but since he was the second-oldest, he got to de-gnome the garden.

It was a hot summer day, and Charlie greatly wished he could be reading the book about dragons Hagrid gave him instead of dealing with the gnomes.

He whistled to himself as he flung gnomes around, ignoring their shrill screams and wiping sweat off his brow.

“Charlie?” A voice came from behind him.

Charlie didn’t hear anything, throwing another gnome and continuing to whistle. 

A finger tapped his shoulder.

“Charlie!”

Charlie turned around, smiling at Fred, who was standing behind him in his slippers and striped pyjamas.

“Yeah, Freddie?”

“Your gnome slinging woke me up.”

Charlie chuckled, tossing another gnome over his shoulder. “Fred, it’s one in the afternoon.”

“So? Some people are still sleeping, y’know. George is.”

His brother patted his shoulder, laughing. “George is washing the dishes with Ron.”

“Oh.” Fred said, his face red. “Can I help?”

“Sure.” Charlie beckoned him forward. “C’mere.”

He showed Fred where to grip the gnome and how to throw it as far as possible before stepping back and letting his brother try it out.

Fred grinned as the gnome flew beyond the horizon. “Wow.” He smiled at his brother, his eyes shining, “Didja see it, Charlie? I threw a gnome!”

Charlie grinned. “That you did, Freddie.”

Fred ran into the house, his bunny slippers now splattered in mud.

“Mum! Mum! You won’t believe what I just did! I threw a gnome! Mum!”

Charlie went back to his work, laughing as he heard his mother scolding Fred for tracking mud into the house.

De-gnoming his mum’s garden was still awful, but it was a little more bearable now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have so much love for charlie weasley even though he hardly got page time.
> 
> also friends to lovers>>>>> enemies to lovers i don't take criticsm.
> 
> like with drarry, dramione, and such, i just.. don't get it??
> 
> i just love friends to lovers so much more because the realization of being in love with your best friend (percabeth anyone) makes me rlly happy.
> 
> and wouldn't you want to be with someone who was always there for you as opposed to someone who mercilessly bullied you for six years?
> 
> i know i would.
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
